OneShots
by iwantausername
Summary: A collection of one-shot drabbles pulled together of Luke and Reid.
1. Author Notes: Not a OneShot

Okay this is a collection of **One-Shots** set for Luke and Reid. They are not set in any given time or anything and they all can stand alone. I decided to post them all together instead of posting them each as different stories because this way, they are not actually taking over my account. LOL. Anyway, I did not write these on my own. I had help from two of my friends: _Fighting Like a Girl_ and _Til the Last Shots Fired_. We each took a different part to write. One wrote all the narrating parts. One wrote everything for Luke and one wrote everything for Reid. So not to scrutiny us, we are not saying who did what writing. So, if there is anything that is off character, you can yell at us all and not single someone out. We hope you like and we ask you, please review each chapter separately and not as a group. We would really love to know how you liked each and every chapter by it's self. One last thing, we would also like to ask you, if you have any ideas that we could turn into a One-Shot here, tell us in the reviews and we are sure we can get something up for you. Thank you so much and enjoy reading these shorts!


	2. Playing Doctor

"Oh, Dr. Oliver!" Luke sang out.

Luke Snyder was sitting on the couch at Katie's. He was only wearing a pair of boxes. His feet were propped up on the coffee table and crossed while his ass was just at the edge of the couch. He was leaning back into the couch, his chin resting on his chest. He had Reid's stethoscope around his neck and was playing with it. He was running the chest piece up and down his chest and stomach. Reid, who was also only wearing boxers, was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to ignore Luke and read some of his medical files. It was his day off but he still liked to read them. Katie had taken Jacob to the farm for the day so they were alone.

"Doc-tor Ol-i-ver." Luke was teasing him.

Luke could see out of the corner of his eye, Reid was watching him. He trailed the chest piece of the stethoscope down his stomach and stopped it at the waistband of his boxers. He kept watching Reid out of the corner of his eyes and smiled when he saw him twitch a little but he never moved from his chair at the table. Luke sat up a little so he could rest his head on the back of the couch and close his eyes. He was still messing with the stethoscope when suddenly it was pulled from his hands and someone was now straddling him.

"Oh, Dr. Oliver!" he smiled, opening his eyes to look at the older man.

"Such a tease and a distraction." Reid growled, kissing him.

Luke's hands found their way to Reid's hips while Reid moved his up and down Luke's chest and stomach. He traced a finger over Luke's transplant scar without even looking were it was. He pulled away from the kiss and moved to Luke's neck. Luke tilted his head to give him more room. Reid started biting at his neck and shoulder, making Luke moan.

"So, Dr. Oliver, I have this problem." Luke muttered, his eyes closed again.

"Tell me." Reid kept biting and kissing and licking at Luke's neck and shoulder.

"See, I have this _really_ hot neurosurgeon boyfriend who gets me _very_ aroused whenever he touches me." Luke's heartbeat was getting faster and he opened his eyes, "Is there anything I could do to help with it?"

He felt Reid smile into his neck. He didn't reply right away. He trailed kissed up to Luke's ear.

"Only one thing I can think of that could help." he whispered before sucking on Luke's earlobe.

"Really," Luke smiled, "And what would that be, Doctor?"

"Lots and lots of sex." Reid replied, kissing down his neck again.

"Oh, but my boyfriend has been to occupied reading. So, I have another question." Luke smiled, "Who should I have sex with?"

He heard Reid laugh but he never stopped kissing and biting him, "Playing dirty are we."

Luke laughed as well, "What don't like it?"

"I never said I didn't like it." Reid finally pulled away to look Luke in the eyes.

They were both smiling before he leaned in and started kissing him on the lips again.


	3. Oreos: Golden vs Chocolate

"How can you eat those golden cookies?" Reid asked, looking at Luke.

They were home alone for the first time in almost a week. Both were wearing scrub bottoms and no shirts. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder on the couch. Each had a glass of milk and a stack of Oreos in their laps. Luke had the glass of milk between his legs so he could use but hands to twist the cookie apart to lick all the creme from the middle before dunking the two cookie halves into the milk.

"What are you talking about, Reid?" Luke asked, looking at him with cookie in his mouth, "You're eating Oreos too."

"I know I'm eating Oreos," Reid replied, "But what you are eating can not be considered an Oreo."

Luke almost choked on the cookie when he laughed, "Why not?"

"Because, Oreos are chocolate, not _golden_."

Luke laughed again, "What does it matter? Golden _Oreos_ are for those who don't really like chocolate."

"But they can't be Oreos then."

"Again, why? Just before they aren't chocolate does not give a good enough reason."

Reid was silent for a minute, "Yes it does."

"What about all those chocolate Oreos with the mint creme or peanut butter? Are they considered real Oreos in that genius head of yours?"

"Not a chance." Reid shook his head, "There is only one Oreo. All those others are cop-outs."

Luke laughed again, "Just because you don't like them doesn't mean they aren't Oreos."

"Yes it does. Remember, genius here. Always right." Reid smiled at him.

"Golden _Oreos_ are way better." Luke replied, taking apart another oreo.

"No they are not."

"Have you ever tried them."

"Why would I do that?" Reid asked, "The real Oreo would get jealous."

Luke sat his glass of milk on the coffee table in front of them. He kept one golden Oreo in his hand as he moved Reid's glass of milk on the table and straddled him.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked, eying the Oreo in Luke's hand.

"Take a bite." Luke held the cookie to Reid's lips.

Reid shook his head, knowing that he would stuff the cookie into his mouth if he opened it to talk. Luke pouted.

"Please?"

Reid shook his head again.

Still pouting, Luke decided not to push it. He climbed off Reid and shrugged.

"Your lose." he mumbled, stuffing the whole cookie into his mouth.

Before he knew it, Reid had him pinned on the couch and was straddling him. He leaned in and kissed him. The cookie was still in his mouth but before he knew it, Reid was pulling away and chewing. He had taken the cookie from him. Luke started laughing.

"You're right. They are good." Reid smiled before leaning in to kiss him again, "Much better then chocolate oreos."

"I knew you'd like them." Luke moaned into the kiss.


	4. Romantic Sap

Luke and Reid were laying together in bed. Reid was on his back, one arm tucked under his head and pillow and the other was wrapped around Luke's waist. Luke was on his side, cuddled next to Reid, one arm draped over Reid's stomach and the other playing with Reid's hand that was wrapped around him. Luke's head was resting on Reid's shoulder, tucked under his chin. Both had their eyes closed and were slowly falling asleep.

"Reid?" Luke mumbled

"Yeah?" Reid replied back.

"When did you really start falling for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that." Luke replied, lifting his head to rest his chin on Reid's shoulder so he could look at him, "When did you really start falling for me?"

Reid was silent for a minute, his eyes still closed. Luke knew he didn't do well with small talk or talk about feelings, but he wanted to know. When he didn't think he would get an answer, he moved his head so he was resting his cheek on Reid's shoulder again and closed his eyes.

"I've always liked you." Reid finally replied, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling, "Since the first time I saw you. I just pretended to hate you for blackmailing me. But I didn't start falling for you until about the third or fourth time I saw you." he paused for a minute, "I really fell for you when you decided to help me in Dallas."

"Why?" Luke asked, moving to look at Reid again.

"Why what?"

"Why did you fall for me?"

Reid moaned, "Are you really going to make me talk about this now? It's one in the morning."

Luke laughed, "Yes, I want to know right now."

Reid moaned again but then fell silent for a few more minutes, thinking over his answer.

"Because you challenged me. You were one of the only people who could give and take when it came to my sarcastic nature."

Luke laughed again, "And bedside manner."

Reid smiled, "That too."

They fell silent again, both cuddling closer and closing their eyes again.

"What about you?" Reid asked out of the blue.

"What about me, what?"

Reid laughed, "When did you start falling for me and why?"

"I don't know when, it just sort of happened." Luke sat up on his elbow to look at Reid, "You made me feel different. It intrigued and even scared me, but I liked it. Before I knew it, I was falling for you. And it didn't help much when you kissed me in Dallas."

Reid laughed, "You liked it."

"Well, duh!" Luke laughed

They fell silent again but Luke kept staring at Reid.

"What now?" Reid huffed

Luke smiled, "I made you talk about your feeling."

"And?"

"You're turning into a romantic sap!"

Reid had to laugh at that, "Yeah well, this romantic sap needs his sleep. So shut up and go to sleep would you."

Luke smiled again before cuddling back up to Reid. They soon fell asleep.


	5. Chocolate Chip Cookies

There was flour, chocolate chips and eggs scattered in the small kitchen of Katie's apartment. Luke was standing at the counter, also covered in flour. He was measuring out spoonfuls of cookie dough onto the cookie sheets that were greased and ready to go into the oven. He was the only one home at the moment. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost ten in the evening, he knew Reid would be getting home soon. Katie and Jacob were staying at the farm for the night.

There was a _beep_ from the timer he had on the counter next to him. He grabbed a potholder and pulled a batch of cookies from the oven before popping the second batch into the oven. He then turned back to the bowl of cookie dough when from behind him he heard someone clear their throat. He turned, a smile on his flour covered face.

"Hi."

"Hi." Reid replied, looking around the kitchen, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Baking." Luke replied

"I see that. Why are you baking?"

"I told my grandma Emma I would help her. Nat has a bake sale at school and grandma Emma already has to bake a bunch of pies for her church so I volunteered to help Nat. And since I would have the apartment to myself today, I thought I'd start them now."

Reid laughed, "And you're making them from scratch. Why not just by cookies or the already made cookie dough?"

"Because cookies from scratch are so much better."

"Isn't Nat and everyone else going to know that Emma wasn't the one to bake them?"

"Well, it's her recipe and I've baked these cookies so many times before." Luke replied, "I highly doubt they'll tell the difference." Luke shrugged

Reid walked over to him. He took a cookie from the pan, cursed that it was hot and popped it into his mouth. Luke looked at him, shocked.

"That was not for you to eat!"

"Sorry." Reid's mouth was full of cookie, "You're right. They taste just like Emma's."

Luke laughed, "Well, if you think they do a bunch of little girls will too."

"How many did you have to bake?"

"Ten dozen."

"And how many do you have done?"

"Well, I did have six dozen, but since you stole one."

"Just add an extra one to the next batch." Reid shrugged grabbing another cookie, "Or two."

"Reid, stop."

"What, they're good! I didn't know you could bake."

"I can also cook." Luke replied, going back to his bowl of cookie dough.

"We'll have to test that tomorrow night." Reid started kissing his neck.

"Reid, I have to finish these tonight." Luke moaned, tilting his head to give Reid more room.

"Well, don't let me stop you." Reid said, taking another cookie.

Before Luke could say anything, Reid took some of the cookie dough from the bowl and popped it into his mouth.

"Cookie dough is even better."

"Reid, you do realize that has raw egg in it right?"

Reid shrugged, "A little of it isn't going to kill me."

"You're a doctor, you should know better." Luke added with a laugh.

Reid shrugged again. He grabbed two more cookies and ducked out of the kitchen before Luke could hit him the with spoon that was in his hand. Luke watched him plop down on the couch and turn on the TV. He laughed before turning back to his cookie dough.


	6. Barbecue at the Farm

**Note:** Alison, Casey and Noah were all written by a fourth friend who does not have an account here.

"You didn't have to do this." Luke said, climbing out of the car.

"You want me here, I'm here." Reid replied, walking around the car and pulling Luke to him, "And I couldn't turn down food from your grandma."

Luke laughed as he wrapped his arms around Reid's neck and pulled him closer.

"But I also now how much you don't like family things." Luke looked him in the eyes.

Reid leaned closer and brushed his lips against Luke before deepening the kiss.

"Hey!" Luke pulled away, "Are you trying to seduce me before dinner even gets started to head back to your place?"

"Would you be mad if I was?"

"Depends," Luke smiled, "Are you?"

Reid nodded his head to the side, "It may have crossed my mind."

"Then no." Luke quietly replied, kissing him again.

This time Reid pulled away, "You live for family things, why would you not be upset to just leave right now?"

Luke sighed, "I'll give you three guess but you're only going to need one." he then quickly added, "But before you get mad. I've been trying to tell you for the past week."

It only took Reid a minute to realize what he was getting at, "Noah's back from LA."

Luke nodded, "He came in yesterday and is staying here at the farm."

"I'd thought you would be happy to see him."

"I am, but I don't want a fight to break out between everyone." Luke frowned, "Or for you to get mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"For being happy to see him."

Reid laughed and pulled away but before Luke could think anything of it, he was lacing his fingers with Luke and pulling him towards the farm house. They were having a family barbecue outside. They could already hear everyone and smell food cooking. When they walked around the side of the house, Luke was smiling again.

As they got closer to the large group of people, Ethan spotted them and raced for them. He was now six years old. He ran straight for Reid who had to let go of Luke's hand to stop the kid from knocking him over. He quickly picked him up in his arms. Over the almost two years that Luke and Reid had been together, Ethan had grown attached to Reid, as had now two year old Jacob Snyder.

The barbecue went better then either Luke or Reid thought it would. Reid didn't like seeing Noah but being almost two years since he and Luke actually got together, he was okay with Luke wanting to be friends with Noah now, who also seemed to move on because he had a boyfriend back in Los Angeles, waiting for him to return at the end of the week.

"I still don't see how he can eat so much." Luke said, watching Reid scarf down one thing of food after another.

It was the first time he and Reid had separated from they had arrived. Luke was now standing with Casey, Alison and Noah. Casey and Alison, who were now married were holding hands. Alison was also five months pregnant. They all laughed.

"He's like a bottomless pit." Alison replied, "Has he checked his cholesterol lately?"

"I have no idea." Luke shook his head, "But he's fit so he's not like the food is doing anything to him. After returning home, I'm sure he'll be making one of his huge sandwiches just to eat more."

"I thought Ali ate a lot since she's pregnant." Casey said, but with the look on Alison's face, he didn't say anything else. Then he added, "You should talk to him about that." with a look of horror on his face.

"Casey, you are the same way as Reid." Noah added

"I don't eat that much. Food is good but dude, look at how he eats!"

They laughed again. Reid turned around because he could hear them talking and laughing. He smiled at them before turning back to his food, which got them all laughing more.

At the end of the barbecue, Reid and Luke returned to his apartment he still shared with Katie and Jacob. They were barely in the door when they started kissing. Reid used his foot to close the door behind Luke before dragging the younger man into the bedroom. Nothing more was said about the barbecue or Noah Mayer.


End file.
